A Forbidden Love
by LKHanamura
Summary: Pan sneaks onto the ship as Trunks and Goten set off to save their families from an unknown enemy in the middle of space. Will this ruin any chances for Pan to be able to tell Trunks how she feels about him? Or will this be the one thing that draws them together?
1. Chapter 1

Storming into her home Pan heads straight for her bedroom, slamming the door. All day that day she tried and tried to get Trunks alone. But every time that she did and started to get up the nerves to tell him how she felt about him someone would always show up and ruin it. Mostly her Uncle Goten.

And now another day of summer was gone, and another day closer to the first day of school. And the day that Bulma and Dr. Brief hand over Capsule Corps to Trunks. Then with him having a huge company to run, and her starting her first year of college, she wouldn't get to see him nearly as much. Flopping down on her bed, back up she let out a sigh. "Why does someone always have to ruin it?!"

X

Videl sighed as she heard the door slam upstairs. "She must not have had any luck again today."

Looking up at her daughter-in-law Chichi arched an eyebrow. "Had any luck with what Videl?"

Laughing she winked over at Chichi. "Pan has had it bad for some guy that she has known for a few years now. She has been going to downtown West City every day this summer saying she is going to tell him how she feels. But 'something' always happens and messes it up for her."

"Has she told you who it is?"

"No." Standing and going to check on dinner Videl half smiled. "She doesn't want Gohan or I to know who it is until she tells him and finds out how he feels about her as well. All she tells us is that it is someone that she meant in downtown."

Laughing to herself Chichi went back to knitting the blanket that she was making for herself and Goku with a sigh. "Young love. It seems like forever when I would get all tongue tied trying to talk to Goku as a little girl. And then the way Gohan use to trip all over himself when he talked to you."

Laughing Videl sat down across from Chichi. "I know it seems like those days happened just yesterday, but then when I see Pan, eighteen and heading off to College, it reminds me of just how long it really was."

"I hear that one."

X

Finding herself once again sitting on her roof Pan sighed as she hugged her knees to herself. Glancing up at the full moon she let out a sad sigh. "I wonder if I will ever be able to tell him before real life rips us apart."

"Tell who what?"

Jumping at the sound of her father's voice Pan nearly fell off the roof. Sitting back down she hid her red face. "Come on Papa we have been over this."

Sitting down next to his daughter Gohan smiled. "Ah, the mystery man. Still haven't had any luck telling him yet have you?"

"No. I want to. I get him away from everyone else, but as soon as I start to talk and tell him, someone shows up and everything gets ruined."

"Can't you just tell him with your friends around?"

'It would be that simple if he wasn't the son of Grandapa's rival or best friends with Uncle Gohan. But I can't tell him with them around.' "It isn't that simple Papa."

Leaning back on his arms Gohan smiled as he looked up at the sky. "I hear ya on that one. When I first met your mother in high school, I couldn't hardly say hi to her when there were people around. Let alone tell her how I felt about her."

Glaring at her father she arched an eyebrow. "It came out how you two felt about each other during that years World Martial Arts Tournament. I know that story Papa, Mama already told me."

"But she didn't know when the attraction truly started for me. It was instant, the second that I met her."

Turning to look back over her knees Pan's mood never improved. "It isn't like it matters though. In a few days the summer will be over. He will be off doing his own thing, and I will be a full time college student. I doubt that I will ever see him anymore after that."

"Then maybe he isn't right for you after all."

"Maybe." With Tears brimming her eyes she stood and floated down to the ground. "Tell mama I will be back. I need to go for a walk."

Watching his daughter as she sauntered off he sighed as his eyes took on a look of sympathy. "You will figure out what to do sooner or later Pan."

X

Laying on the top of his home Trunks starred up at the stars. He was actually looking forward to the upcoming trip that he was supposed to take with his grandfather. It would give him the chance to get his mind off of the girl, that no longer looks like the little kid he knew for so long, but a beautiful woman who has captured his heart. 'But it can't happen. Father would never allow it.'

"What are you thinking about up here?"

Looking to the side he sighed when he found his little sister sitting down next to him. "Do you know what it is like to let someone have their privacy Bula? The only ones you do let have it is mother and father."

"That is cause father told me he would cut me off money wise if I didn't."

"I can do the same thing in just about a week you know."

"Ha! Mama wouldn't let you."

Glaring at her he sat up and leaned into her face. "What is it that you want?"

Bula smiled as she closed her eyes. "I wanna know who she is. And don't tell me that there is no 'she' I see that look in your eyes. It is the same look that Pan gets whenever we get on the subject of the guy that she is in love with. She doesn't wanna tell me who either but I will get it out of her."

Taking on a look of pain in his blue eyes he turned away from his sister and sighed. 'That settles it. I have to get her out of my head. Even if father would let me, if she is interested in someone else, I don't stand a chance anyway.' "Did you ever think that maybe some things people just want to keep to themselves Bula?" Then he got up and stormed off back down into the house and to his room.

Standing and crossing her arms she glared at the door. "I swear you and Pan are just alike. Neither of you want to talk to someone who cares about you both about your love problems. Mama was always helping others too, that is how she got Papa." Her eyes narrowed with a feral smile. "I will figure it out sooner or later."


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing the bells to the door to the café ring caused Bula to turn her head and see Pan come slinking in like she just lost her best friend. With a sigh she walked over with her arms crossed and smacked the girl in the back of the head. "So who are you all depressed about today? I know that you are worried about your dad but come on. No one is stronger than Gohan, Dad and Goku. They will be fine."

"I know that Bula." Then she sighed as she dropped her head. "And it's no one." Then she sat down in a chair. A week has passed since King Kai got her grandpa to get everyone together and sent them off somewhere to fight on a planet far off. She didn't understand why they all had to go or why conflicts on a planet that wasn't Earth was really something they had to go and fight. But for that last few days they haven't heard anything from them.

Opening her eyes she glared at the girl. "When are you going to tell me who it is? I swear if you told someone you would feel so much better about it."

With a glare over her shoulder Pan crossed her arms as she sighed. "Nice try Bula. I am not going to tell you or anyone else until I can tell him. Now get off my back." Then with a sigh her eyes softened. "Hey, Papa hasn't called us for a few days. Has your father gotten ahold of you guys?"

Bulla sighed. "No. But we haven't heard from his as regular as you have heard from yours and your Grandpa."

"I see." Pan then gave a smile as she stood up and headed for the back of the café. "Well shall we get to work?"

"I swear."

As the hours trudge by she goes over how her life has changed over the last couple of years. Until she was sixteen she didn't even notice Trunks. She was over at his house every day to see Bula from the time she was born until she was like thirteen. Then thanks to her grandma's influence she was pushed to study more than hang out. So she only really got to see Bula while they were at school.

Finally after three years she finally convinced her parents that staying home and doing nothing but studying was not for her that she needed her friends. With the promise that she would take at least a four year college her grandma agreed not to fight against it. And on her sixteenth birthday she was aloud to go and see Bula again.

When she got there Bulma told her she was out back, and that was when she saw Trunks training. No shirt, and full super saiyan. A sight that she had seen a million times growing up, but this time it was different. This time it did something to her and something clicked. And the more she saw him after that the more her feelings started to grow for him. Until she lost her heart to him all together. And now she just didn't know what to do with herself.

And now on top of all the stress with wanting to tell Trunks how she felt she had to worry about her father and grandfather off fighting on a planet that was weeks away. A fight that didn't concern us, they weren't going to come and attack Earth so she still didn't understand why they couldn't fight their own battles.

Pausing for a second from her work she sighed as she closed her eyes. "Now not only do I gotta worry about Papa and Grandpa, I still want to figure out a way to tell him."

"Tell me who he is and I can tell him!"

Jumping and falling on her backside Pan glared up at Bula. "Would you get off my back about it! I am not going to tell you who it is!"

Sighing Bula throws her hands up in the air. "I swear you and my brother are the same!"

Blinking Pan stopped glaring up at Bula and now had a curious look. "What do you mean we are the same?"

"He swears that there is no 'she' but I know that look he gets in his eyes. He is thinking about a girl, but he don't wanna tell me who she is or how he feels about her. Hell who she is. Though I think you have told me more about your mystery man. At least I know how you feel about him. Trunks is even more quiet about it."

Standing she looked down like she was about to cry and walked past her best friend. "I am going to take my break right now." And walked out of the back and then out of the café, heading toward her usual spot where she would be able to see him one last time. 'If I can't have him, I want him to be happy. Maybe I shouldn't tell him after all.' Then just as she reached her spot she looked up just as he was coming out of the office building.

With a sigh she slumped down at the table and looked at the ground. 'Oh man.'

"What's wrong Pan?"

Closing her eyes hearing that voice she didn't even look up. "Nothing."

Sitting down next to her Trunks starred at her intently. Taking in all he could before he couldn't come out and meet her for lunch anymore. She was leaving to go off to college in a week and he was going to take over Capsule Corps. "Come on Pan you can tell me."

"Really wanna know?"

"Of course."

With a sigh she puts her head down on the table so that he couldn't see the glint of the tears in her eyes while she told him a little. "There is this guy that I am attracted too. But I think he likes someone else, or that is what I am told about him. I want to tell him but I am not sure how or if I even should."

Sighing and looking down himself he understood just how she felt about that one. "I think if I were you I would tell him. Do you know if he is with someone else?"

"No."

He reached over and lifted her up head up to look in his eyes. "Then tell him. He would be a fool not to see what is right in front of his face." 'Just like I was a fool and waited too long.'

Pan let a single tear stream out of her eyes then she smiled as she sat up and quickly whipped them away with a little laugh. "You're right. As soon as I get the…."

"HEY! TRUNKS!"

With a sigh she turned to see her Uncle Goten running up to them. 'As usual he has no life so he is here screwing everything up.'

Goten stopped at the table breathing hard. "I don't know why our moms refuse to let us fly. People have seen it enough since dad was a kid it wouldn't be anything new."

Sighing he sat back in his chair Trunks let out a long sigh. "You know if you would spend more time focused on where you were going than trying to catch the eye of every girl that you walk past you wouldn't have to run ya know."

Sitting down and slumping back in the chair still breathing hard. "Actually I didn't do that. I just got told by Videl that I had to come and get you pronto."

"Get me? What for?"

"Something about going into outer space to find our dads."

Pan jerked her head up and looked over at Goten with a glare. "What about Grandpa?"

With a look of pure worry flashing through her eyes Goten sat up. "Bulma came to the house not too long ago and was in tears. She said that she got a transmission form dad, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo. It started out a normal routine update on what they are doing for the Kai's but then there was an explosion and she watched as all four of them passed out and creatures that looked humans came in and carried them off the ship."

Glaring now Trunks was in Goten's face. "What planet were they on?"

"I don't know. But I do know that they are sending me and you out to go and find them. She sent Yamcha to go and find Tien, Chiaotsu, and Uub to let them know what was going on. It is up to them to defend the Earth while we are gone.

Pan sat there with wide eyes as she watched them leave. She wasn't going to just sit back and let them go off without her. Gohan and Goku were her father and grandfather! Piccolo was like a great uncle to her and one of her father's mentors! "I can't just sit here!"

She started to jump up to follow then stopped and looked down. 'Mama and Grandma will never just let me go with them. I will have to figure out a way to sneak on the ship. I won't be left behind!'


	3. Chapter 3

Two days passed and Pan now stood with her mother and grandmother. Both were a wreck and crying not knowing what had happened to her father and grandfather. And she was not going to be one of them. She was going to be going with Trunks and Goten. They liked it or not!

When Trunks and Goten came out to where the ship was she made eye contact with him for a moment then she turned and walked off. She hoped that he would think it was cause she was worried and not that she was sneaking into the ship.

Videl saw her daughter walk away and then the look in Trunk's eyes. "Don't worry. She will be fine she is just worried about her father and Goku like we are."

"Yeah. Don't worry Goten and I will get them and bring them home."

Chichi looked up as she whipped her eyes at her youngest. "Goten you make sure that your brother and father come home. You will right?"

Not usually one to be over affectionate with his mother Goten reached out and hugged her as she broke down into a mess of sobs. "I promise mom. We will be back before you know it with dad, Gohan, Vegeta and the others."

Stepping out of her son's arms she smiled up at him. With herself, Goku, and Piccolo training him he was as strong as the rest of them. "I know you will. Be safe."

Goten smiled at her and then turned a stern look on Trunks. "You ready?"

Trunks gave a sharp nod and then turned worried eyes behind him when he heard his mother say his name. "Mom?"

Bulma stood there with her eyes down and her arms hugging herself in front of her. She didn't know how to tell anyone this. But she had to make sure that Trunks knew just incase the worst happened while they were out there. "Trunks…"

"What is it mom?"

Bulma looked up at him as tears streamed out of her eyes. "Trunks I know that your father hasn't always been the best father. And that he is much harder on you and Bula than I am. But he does care about you and your sister. And would do anything for either of you. I know he seems like a hard ass but he…." Then stops short when Trunks hugs her.

Trunks smiles down at her as he hugs her. "I know that mom. If he didn't have anything to do with us then I would have sworn that he didn't. I will bring him back don't worry."

Forcing herself to smile Bulma stepped back out of his arms and wiped away tears. "I know you will Trunks. Hurry up and get him and bring him home."

"Right."

As Trunks turns and heads for the ship he glances around one last time. But doesn't see her as he has his stern face in place. He follows Goten up into the ship and takes his seat as the door closes. "This is it Goten, no going till we get there and get them free."

Goten turned an equally stern face to Trunks and gave a sharp nod. They don't come home we don't come home."

They hit their wrists together then Trunks starts the ship and they rise into the sky then like a bolt of lightning the ship takes off as fast as it can and is gone. Both of them watching the monitors as they left earth for space. Once in the open regions of space Trunks set the engines to full power and set the course for the planet that their father's and the others were at. "Here we go."

X

Videl walked through her house looking in every room for Pan. When she couldn't find her, she tried to call and see if she was at Bula's but Bulma said that she and Bula were on their way to go get something to eat and she wasn't with them. Not knowing where else to look she went to the kitchen to get herself something to drink. 'I have a really bad feeling right now.'

Walking into the kitchen right after Videl, Chichi looked up at her with worried eyes. "Where is Pan? I have been looking for her to talk to her. She was so upset when we got the news. I want to make sure she knows that her dad and grandpa will be fine but I can't find her."

"She is probably just out walking or flying around. She has done that since she was little remember. When things wouldn't go her way she would just fly around all day then come home when she was finally hungry enough. I don't suspect that this will be any different."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well she isn't home, she isn't with Bula and Bulma. I already called them."

Chichi sat down and then smiled a weak thank you for her daughter-in-law as she sat a cup of hot tea down in front of her her. "I don't know I just don't think everything is as right as you do Videl."

Sitting down across from her Videl arched her eyebrow. "What are you talking about Chichi?"

Looking up she smiled as her eyes took on a distant look. "Gohan and Goku were always ready to jump and run to fight whoever was the next biggest threat to the Earth. When he was little and I would tell Gohan no after he already had a taste of fighting, he would go on and on and on and on trying to get me to let him do it. Beg and plead until finally I gave in."

Smiling down into her own cup Videl let out a little laugh. "I know the feeling Chichi. Pan was the same way when she was little."

Turning more serious now Chichi looked at Videl. "Exactly. And yet she didn't even insist that she go with them. When it is the lives of her father and grandfather that hang in the balance with this mission to speak."

Videl gasped as she dropped her cup to spill on the table and turned wide eyes to Chichi. "You don't think she did?"

"She is her father's daughter after all. And a lot of Goku runs in her."

Without a word the two women were out of their seats and headed for the door to go to Bulma's and have her or her father call Trunks and Goten on the ship.

X

Gotten sighed as he sat back in his chair and looked down at the controls in front of him. "I hope we don't screw this up Trunks. We are no where near as strong as our dad's are. If they aren't here to defend the Earth then I…"

"They won't be here forever to do it Goten. We will have to step up to the plate and defend it when they aren't here. And make sure that our kdis and on down the line know that they have to step up and fight for the Earth."

Slamming his fist on the seat Goten closed his eyes. "I know that! But what if it isn't enough?"

Trunks sighed. He knew what Goten was talking about. He often wondered that himself for a long time now. "Then we lose the fight but keep fighting to win the war. We are both half saiyans remember? Our father's blood runs through our veins. Their power is inside of us."

"And if we can't get to it?"

"We will be able to tap into it when we need it. My mother told me so many times that when everyone thought that father and Goku were down for the count they would always show new determination and then come back ten times stronger."

Beeping drew them both out of their thoughts. Trunks looked down at the call com. "Someone is calling us from home." He reached up and turned the screen on then jumped back when all they saw were Chichi's eyes. "Chichi?"

Chichi had tears streaming out of her eyes as she looked into the camera as close as she could. "Pan isn't on the ship with you is she?"

Trunks and Goten both started to blink then looked at each other and back to the monitor. "Mom we are the only two on the ship."

Bulma reached out and grabbed Chichi by the arm and started to pull her away from the camera. "We never could get anything done talking to her. Videl?"

Videl nods as she sits down. She looks into the camera and sighs. "She never one time insisted that she go with you. She didn't even bring up going at all. We are worried that she figured she would hide away in the ship."

Looking at the readings of where they were he sighed. "Once we hit space I powered the engines to full power to get as far as we could get today. It is a three week trip to where they are normally. We are far enough away now even if we do find her we can't just bring her back."

Looking down she sighed. "I know that Trunks. But if you know she is there you can keep an eye out for her and make sure that she doesn't get into trouble herself right?"

Goten nodded. "Tell mom to calm down. We will search the ship and call you back and let you know what happens."

"Thanks Goten."

Turning the screen off Trunks stood and looked around. "There are a million places that she could have hid here."

"Yeah but at least you already told Videl that we wouldn't bring her back if she is here."

"Lets get started."


	4. Chapter 4

Pan kept quiet as she listened to the conversation right bellow her. 'At least I know they won't make me go home. But I refuse to make it easy on them." She listened as the minutes went by and they searched every other place but the compartment above their own seats.

Trunks sighed as he crossed his arms. "We have checked everywhere but where the engine is. And if she hid there, I don't think she could have survived."

"Are you there are no more places that she could be hiding? Like none?"

"Well there is one." Trunks then walked over and reached up to a door right above his seat and pulled it down gasping when Pan fell out of it and into his seat with a thud. "Gottcha."

"But I am not going home. You said so yourself. Remember?"

Goten glared down at her. "Why the hell did you do this? Come on! You do know that mom and Videl were worried about you right?"

With tears filling her eyes she turned her own glare up at her uncle. "I know that Uncle Goten! But I am tired of always being told that things are too dangerous and that I shouldn't have to worry about it when my dad and grandpa are out there too!"

"Still…."

Pan stood and turned her back to them both. "Didn't anyone ever give the two of you a chance on something?"

Trunks stormed around and glared down at her. He didn't want her fighting for more than one reason, but couldn't tell her that. "Look do you know what your dad and grandfather would do to us if we let you fight and you get hurt? They would kill us!"

"I am stronger than you think Trunks!" Then with frustrated tears building in her eyes she narrowed her eyes. "Is this because I don't have as much Saiyan blood as you do?"

Blinking his eyes went wide. Of all the things going through his mind, the amount of Saiyan blood that she has in her was not one of them! Trunks reaches out and grabs her shoulders giving her a little shake as his own eyes narrowed. "Are you serious? It has nothing to do with how much Saiyan blood have or what your gender is!"

"Then what is it Trunks? Why does everyone always treat me like I can't do anything!?"

Goten sighs as he pulls Pan away from Trunks and turns her to face him with his goofy grin he always had with her. "Look Pan it isn't like any of that. We know you are strong. We know you can hold your own in a fight. Your father is the strongest of everyone, my dad and Trunks' dad included. There is no doubt that you are strong. But you are forgetting about one person that doesn't care how strong you are."

"Grandma."

"Exactly."

Jerking away from him Pan stomped over to Goten's seat and hit the call button. Not even flinching when it was her grandmother's face she saw on the screen. "Grandma….."

Chichi let tears fall from her eyes as she looked at Pan. "Thank God you are alright! What were you thinking? You don't need to be out there doing all of that you need to be here at home where it is safe and not in the middle of…"

"GRANDMA!"

Hearing her grand-daughters outburst Chichi gasped and went wide eyed when she noticed that Pan was glaring like she was upset about something. "Pan?"

Crossing her arms Pan glared at the screen. "Grandma get over yourself. I love you and all but I am not a little girl anymore. I am strong enough that I can take care of myself. Did you really think that I was just going to sit back and not do anything at all!? And do you really think that I am going to listen to these two and stay on the ship and not get into the middle of it?"

"But you….."

"Will do anything and everything that I have to do to try and save my dad and grandpa. I know you love me and only want to keep me safe but I am not a little girl anymore."

"But Pan you could get killed out there!?"

"Do you really have that little of faith in me Grandma? After all Papa and Grandpa trained me and no one is stronger than they are right? Besides. I am over eighteen now and you can't tell me what to do anymore."

"Chichi let me talk to her. Go outside."

Chichi turned with watery eyes and looked up at Bulma. "But she is…."

Taking Chichi by the hand Bulma lead her out of the room. "Right."

Videl sat down and gave her daughter a stern look. "I don't care how old you get. I ever hear of you disrespecting your grandmother like that again and you are going to be in hot water. Do I make myself clear young lady?"

"Yes."

Opening her eyes Videl relaxed but fixed her daughter with a worried look. "I know your grandma is over protective of you. Just like she was with your father. But when she had your Papa, she didn't know if her and Goku were going to have anymore kids and only wanted the best for him. Just like she isn't sure if she will have another grand-daughter. Or any other grandkids the way Goten acts."

Goten jumps over and leans in front of his niece. "I heard that."

Kicking him in the leg Pan made him move out of the way. "I get that. But what you don't get Mama is that you do the same thing with me. And I didn't mean to make you worry about me. I know you and Papa never had anymore kids after me even though you tried. But you do the same thing she does and you and Papa both don't want to let me live life to the fullest."

"That is not true."

"Would you have said "Yes Pan you can go help save Papa." To me if I asked you?"

Her eyes went wide as Videl saw the seriousness of her daughter's eyes. She did have a point in what she said. If she would have said she wanted to go Videl would have tried everything she could to make her stay there. She wouldn't have wanted to let her go at all. She cast defeated eyes down as she sighed. "I didn't realize that we were doing it."

"It isn't just you Mama. Papa, Grandma, Grandpa Satan, Uncle Goten, Trunks. Everyone wants to keep me safe, but that is also stopping me from living life the way I want. The only one who seems to understand how I feel and lets me when I am with him is Grandpa Goku."

With a smile Videl laughed as she gave a nod. "Well then. Just make sure that you come home with Papa and Grandpa Goku. Make sure that Trunks and Goten come back too. Grandma is going crazy over you and Goten, and Bulma isn't doing that good either."

"Will do Mama." Then she reached up and turned the monitor off and gave a gaping Trunks and Goten a smug smirk as she crossed her arms. "I AM going to help so just get use to it."


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks sat with a glare on his face. He couldn't believe that the girl he was in love with was going to willingly put herself in danger just to prove a point! She was strong and could hold her own against anyone and anything on Earth. What no one else seemed to be thinking about was this was a strange distant planet that was strong enough to capture his dad, her dad, Goku, and Piccolo!

Goten sighed as he looked over at his best friend. "Trunks you know there is no use in brewing over it ya know."

"Why can't she just see that this isn't like anything on Earth? These things were strong enough to capture our father's and Piccolo. Like she is going to really be able to do anything. We don't know if we can!"

Turning his eyes away from Trunks Goten sighed. "I get that. But what can we do? Nothing. Just hope that she uses her head."

"Still."

Pan lay on her side with her back facing the boys behind them on one of the beds. After a small argument after she was done talking to her mother, it was like they thought that acting like she wasn't there would make her listen. 'They don't know me that well. Not in the least.'

"Goten. Trunks. Can you hear me?"

All eyes darted to the black screen then all around. Trunks stood up and glared. "Who are you?"

"It is me. King Kai."

Goten jumped up out of his seat and gasped. "The one that trained dad when he died?"

"That's me. Now listen boys you have to be very careful where you are going. I have been monitoring the situation on the planet and it isn't good."

"How so?"

"Their strongest fighter is equal to what Gohan would be as a Super Saiyan 4. But they do not use their powers to fight. They were able to capture your father's by…..wait who is that with you?"

Trunks glares over at the now standing Pan. "That is Gohan's daughter Pan. She really wasn't supposed to come."

Glaring back at him Pan crossed her arms. "And like I said I refuse to sit by and do nothing!"

"She is strong."

Trunks sighs as he glares up at the ceiling of the ship. "We all know that but she is no-where near what her father would be as a Super Saiyan 4."

"There is something else in her that could make her just as strong. She just hasn't unlocked it yet, but you can't fool me. I sense it."

Pan blinked rapidly as she looked up. "What are you talking about?"

"You will see."

Trunks glared up again. "Can you tell us where to land this thing that is closest to where they are King Kai?"

"Then you would have to drill it about a thousand feet underground right in the middle of the palace where Ushio calls home."

"Underground?"

"That's right. Ushio, and the rest of the people of Planet Hakai are like Saiyans. They resemble humans nearly perfectly. With one exception. While you could tell Saiyans apart from humans by their tails, provided they keep them, Ushio and the rest of the planet are different. The only difference between them and humans are their powers. Ushio has the most rare of the entire planet. He not only has the ability to read minds, but hearts as well."

Pan arched an eyebrow. "How can reading a heart be so dangerous?"

"It is dangerous because no matter what your head is thinking, your heart holds your true intentions and that is what he has the power to detect. If you are pure, or if you are trying to deceive him."

Goten flopped down in the chair. "Oh great."

"That isn't all Goten. He is also the strongest of the planet."

"So how did they capture father and the others anyway?" Trunks also moved to sit back down in his chair.

"That part I don't know. But I can tell you that they are alive."

Pan sighed as she fell to her knees. "That is good. That means that we still have a chance to save them."

"There is one more thing. I wasn't going to tell Trunks or Goten this, but Pan, there is something that I feel I should tell you about Ushio."

"What is that King Kai?"

"Ushio does have one weakness. And only you can exploit it."

"What do you mean?" When no one said anything she crossed her arms and glared at the floor. "Fat lot of help that is. How can I exploit anything if he doesn't tell me how to do it?"

Trunks glared over at her. "You don't need to exploit anything."

With a glare she looked up at him. "What is your deal trunks? Why is it that Mama and Goten have given up trying to make me 'see reason' as you put it but you just won't let it go?"

"I have my reasons." Then he turned away from her only to open his eyes and look into her big black eyes. "Pan."

"Tell me what it is Trunks? I swear you are acting worse than someone who is like a brother to me. It is almost like you think you have the right to tell me what to do like my father does."

"I have my reasons okay! You wouldn't understand."

"Try me!"

Trunks was now standing and starring down in her eyes. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt about her. But he knew he couldn't. It would fall on deaf ears. Lowering his voice he sat back down. "You wouldn't understand. Plain and simple."

Pan glared for a moment then turned and went back to the back of the room and sat down with her back to Trunks and Goten. Silent tears spilling from her eyes. To know that she was in love with him, and he clearly didn't care about it. It was clear to her now that the only reason why he was so pushy with her was because he didn't want to upset her father.


	6. Chapter 6

Three more days have passed and the planet where their father's were at was now clearly visible on the radar. Trunks sighed. "They are going to know we are there the second that we hit their atmosphere. I don't know how to sneak in."

"Well then looks like once we hit the ground we all pile out and close the capsule and try to get somewhere to hide."

"Not an option."

Blinking Trunks looked up at him. "Huh?"

"She isn't getting off of this damn ship." Then he looked over his shoulder at Pan who was still knocked out and bound to the ship. "I won't risk her life."

"I get that but come on. Do you really want to be on her bad side forever?"

"I would rather be there then let something happen to her and have to face her father and grandfather for not being able to protect her." He then sighed as he hit the thrusters and closed his eyes. "Trust me Goten this is for the best."

X

"Pan! Pan! Wake up!"

Slowly opening her eyes Pan blinked then her eyes went wide. She was tied up and gaged. She tried to break the ropes but they wouldn't break. 'Damn him!'

"Pan!"

'King Kai?'

"That's right. Right now you are the only one who can hear me."

'Why?'

"Trunks and Goten are going to land in a horrible mess and get captured along with their father's."

'Then why don't you tell them!?'

"Because of all the people in the world you are the only one who can save everyone this time Plan. In all the worlds in every universe you can imagine."

'How can I do anything when I am tied up!?'

"Once they land Ushio is going to be there and capture them. Seeing you like this will show you what his weakness is so you can exploit it."

'You said before that I had a power that makes me stronger than even my dad at a Super Saiyan 4. What are you talking about?'

"Remember when I said that Ushio can detect feelings and what your true intentions are as well as reading your mind?"

'Yeah?'

"You can get around that."

'How?'

"Because of the purity of your grandfather, father, and even your mother, you were granted a rare gift by the Supreme Kai. You can mimic what you feel. Like for example, you are Daddy's Little Girl back home on Earth right?"

'Yeah.'

"So seeing your dad held captive in any way would upset you wouldn't it?"

'Duh!'

"But if you see him and think something like 'I am so scared he looks so mean and vicious' then your heart will reflect that when dealing with someone like him. You are a shield to his powers and can get around them. Even though your heart will be crying out to rush to your dad and save him, if you thing something different, he will sense that what you are thinking and what you feel are the same. He can't get to your true feelings."

Dropping her head she tried to smile. 'I get it now. King Kai can you talk with my dad and grandpa?'

"I have. I haven't told them that you are with the boys yet though. So far they are fine but that will change in one weeks' time. They are planning to execute them. You must exploit the weakness that you see in a few hours to save them. Only you can do it Pan."

'Okay. Just please tell my Grandpa and Dad what is going on so they don't scream anything out. And tell them to tell Trunks and Goten when they get to them as well. It can't work if they start screaming out my name.'

"That is true."

X

"Goku. Gohan. Vegeta. Piccolo. None of you talk out loud I can hear through your mind. I have something to tell you. And you all must listen to me!'

Goku glared from where he sat shackled on the wall next to his son. 'What is it King Kai.'

"Trunks and Goten are going to be landing in just a few hours. And then from what I have seen of Ushio's movements will be joining you soon. But your salvation is in the one person that I hadn't told you about yet."

'Who?'

"Pan is with them."

His eyes going wide then glaring behind closed lids Gohan slammed his fist on the floor. 'Why the hell is she with them!? I would have sworn that Mom and Videl would have kept her home!'

"They tried. But she is Goku's Granddaughter and nothing could have kept him from helping his family. She is the one who is going to save you all. But you can't let Ushio or his men know that you know her. And tell Trunks and Goten to go along with whatever she says and does and not to act like they know her or care about her."

'So you expect me to not act like I know my own daughter?'

"If you want to keep her safe and you all get off that planet alive, yes."

Goku sighed as he balled his fists up. 'Well it isn't like we can really do anything chained to walls like this anyway. Pan is a good girl with a good head on her shoulders.'

"And she has a power that none of you could have."

'Huh?'

"Ushio won't be able to sense her true feelings. She has a shield up that stops him from doing that. Trust her and you will all be home in not time. I know it.'

X

"Lord Ushio. The rescue party is here. However…."

"However what?"

"It seems that they have someone else on the ship with them. And it doesn't appear to look like they are their willingly."

A cruel smile gracing his lips Ushio opened his sapphire blue eyes. "Well then we will just have to wait and see what is going on inside the ship when it lands. Do you know where they are going to be landing at?"

"Yes sir."

"Then have our men in wait with it. Whoever gets off the ship will be rendered unconscious with that, and then I will go and see who they have on their ship that 'seems unwilling' to be there."


	7. Chapter 7

Pan glared at Trunks and Goten as they landed the ship and stood up. 'Damn you both! I am so telling Grandma how they treated me. That will show them!'

Trunks sighed when he saw her glare. "Look Pan it is for your own good. You wouldn't be anywhere near strong enough to handle him. I doubt that Goten and I can."

With a sigh Goten turned and looked at her. "Plus we would rather face mom and Videl knowing that we tied you up like that than to face them telling them that you got killed."

Her eyes narrowed as they walked off the ship then she dropped her head. 'I hate them!' Then her eyes went wide and she jerked her head up when she heard coughing and then thuds. 'What happened to them?' Then she started to shake as she heard footsteps.

"That is him Pan. Don't answer me, but that is Ushio. Remember!"

Pan thought about how she would feel if something happened and she would never get to see her family together again. Not seeing her mother and father and how they loved each other. Her grandma and Grandpa. Just as her eyes met with sapphire eyes tears spilled from them. 'Oh man what now?'

Fighting his urge to rush toward her Ushio studied her. Her mind was terrified of what might happened to her now. She was scared of him. And it seemed that she was unwilling to be there. When he took a step closer to her his eyes went wide. "Dear girl I am not going to hurt you." He then rushed too her and untied her and pulled the gag from her mouth. "How long have you been held captive by them?"

Once she was on the floor Pan started to scoot away from him. She figured that if he couldn't read what her true feelings were that it would work out for her if she played the damsel in distress with him. "I am not sure." 'What is he going to do with me?' Then she willed for more and more tears to fall from her black eyes.

Standing where he was he held his hand out to the young woman. She was beautifully stunning, but it was her quick heart rate, the fear he saw in her eyes. And felt in her heart toward him that bothered him. He ruled with an iron fist when it came to men. But when it came to women, so long as they were pure of heart as well as mind he would be like putty in their hands. "My name is Ushio. I am Lord on this planet. We did not know this ship when it came so we have captured the two men that were here. I promise myself nor any of my men will not hurt you. Please let me help you. I will even help you get home if you so wish it."

Shaking Pan looked at his hand then back up to him. "How do I know you are telling the truth? How do I know that you won't just lock me up to use for your own amusement. That is what they were going to do."

His eyes wide Ushio glared out the door. "Then I won't even bother interrogating them. They shall die with the ones that they came here to save from that wretched planet in two weeks. To think that they were going to use such a beautiful woman as you for such a vile act. Repulsive creatures."

Pan ducked her head to hide her smile then really turned on the waterworks as she stood and rushed to him, burying her face in his chest. "You will really help me get home?"

Wrapping his arms around her small frame Ushio nodded. "I would help you go to the end of the space if that is what you so desired. Anything to see those beautiful eyes of yours dry and have a spark of happiness in them rather than fear and tears."

Nodding Pan let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck when he lifted her and headed out of the ship. "Thank you."

As he walked past the unconscious men he glared down at them. "Put those vile things with the others we have already. They will all die the same time. Vile creatures had a woman in there they planned to use. The thought sickens me."

Pan let her eyes catch a glimpse of Goten and Trunks as a strange pair of shackles were placed on their hands and feet. She got a bad feeling about them. And figured that was what was keeping her father and grandfather from fighting their way back home to them.

"What is your name dear girl?"

She already figured that he would have heard the name Pan from her father and grandfather. Even Piccolo. So she figured she would go by a different name. "My name is Kana."

"Well Kana, welcome to the city I call home."

Turning to look straight Pan gasped when she saw just how breathtaking this place really was. It reminded her of home and how she would fly through the clouds and sky with her father. "It is beautiful."

"So you can fly."

Nodding she smiled at him. "My papa taught me when I was little. I got pretty fast at it, but…not fast enough obviously. I couldn't get away from them."

Setting her down next to him he took her hand. "Would you like to fly with me? I can show you a few other places other than this city. Then you will return with me to my home where you will be given a room until my prisoners are dealt with in two weeks. Then we will take you home."

Smiling she nodded. "I would love to Ushio."

X

With a groan Trunks sat up and held his head. "Damnit what happened."

"You walked into a trap that's what!"

Jumping at the sound of his father he turned and then gasped. They had been captured! "Oh no! Pan!'

Gohan glared at him. "Don't use her name. Don't even think her name. King Kai told us what was going on and what her plan is. Turns out her coming with you was a blessing in disguise. Don't act like you know her in any way."

Goten sighed. "Mom is going to kill me Gohan."

"I will handle your mother." Goku glared at the two young ones that were there. "Now. You heard what Gohan said. I expect it to be done. Got it."

"Yes sir."

X

Pan landed next to Ushio with a giggle on a balcony of his home. "You have such a big house. We have a good sized house at home but nothing like this." Leading her in through the doors he smiled as he gave a wave of his hand. "Well this will be your room for as long as you would like it to be my dear Kana."

Looking around the room Pan felt like she was going to pass out. She had never seen a room this large! It was big enough to fit her entire house back home in it! "Oh my! It is so big. I really don't need anything like…" But she was cut off when she felt a hand on her chin and an arm go around her waist. She looked up into Ushio's blue eyes. "Ushio."

"A girl that went through what you did needs to be pampered a little. And I plan on doing just that Kana. If you will let me."

Her face flushed with a blush. 'Oh man…..'

"I know it is a bit overwhelming but my dear a woman as beautiful as you should be treated like a queen."

With a small smile she blinked her eyes as she glanced down then looked back in his eyes. "Thank you Ushio."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Pan woke up to a knock on the door. Blinking as she rubbed her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Lady Kana can I come in?"

Hearing the name Kana Pan's eyes opened wide as she gasped. Now she remembered where she was at. The planet, her family. "Yes."

Looking up with blinking eyes as she watched a woman walk in with a bright smile and a tray of food. "Hello…."

With a slight smile and laugh the woman placed the food on the table. "Lord Ushio had something he had to deal with a few cities away. He instructed me to make sure that I came in and gave you something to eat. And to let you know that while you slept last night I brought you in some new clean clothes."

Pan gasped as a blush rushed to her face. "You were in my room last night? Was he?"

The woman smiled a gentle smile as she headed for the door. "He was. He was in here a good deal last night and just sat at your bedside watching you sleep. I dare say that I believe he is quite taken with you. I remember him remarking about how pure of heart you really were."

Dropping her head Pan let out a small laugh. "I don't know what to say."

"Do not worry Pan. No one else on the planet can hear thoughts like Ushio."

'All the same I can't let my guard down when it comes to him.'

Giggling as she stopped at the door. "Do not worry about your guard. Lord Ushio rules with an iron fist when it comes to the men. He has an idea of what a real man should be and those that are less than that are quickly disposed of."

Blinking Pan looked up at her with a shocked look. "But everyone has their own view on what they want to do and need to do. Why does he do that?"

"His way is best. Most women would love to be in your shoes. There aren't many men out there anymore and there are many women. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. Simply press the button there on the wall to your left and I will come."

Pan gave a nod then soon as the woman was gone all she did was glare up at the sky. Obviously King Kai didn't know what he was talking about. Then she moved over to the table and sighed as sat down and her stomach growled. "Oh man I didn't think I was this hungry."

"Go ahead and eat Pan. She was right Ushio is very smitten with you and that will work to your favor in the long run. I wish you could tell me exactly what you are going to do."

As she took a bite of food Pan let another sigh out as sadness flashed through her eyes thinking of her father. 'I just wish that I could let Papa and Mama know that I am alright and they don't have to worry about me.'

"I read you loud and clear Pan. I will tell Gohan and Videl."

With a small smile Pan finished eating then turned to the closet that the woman pointed out to her and opened it. Her eyes going wide when she saw what was in there! Kimonos of all colors, dresses and pants outfits. She started plucking one after another she went through them and mixed and matched them to find a style all her own.

Once changed she stood in front of the floor mirror and smiled with a nod. She had a dark blue belly shirt on that had long sleeves. A light blue vest that hung to her waist. A pair of black jeans on with some shoes that were the same dark blue color as her shirt. She then took the bandana out of her hair. It was something she always did and would be an image that those she loved would know and she did not want that image for him.

Jumping with the sudden knock on the door Pan walked toward it. "Yes?"

"My dear it is I, Ushio. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Walking in with his hand behind his back, his amazing blue eyes dancing into her black ones. "I am sorry I was not able to greet you with your breakfast this morning. I had a situation that I needed to take care of in another city."

A bright smile on her face Pan laughed. "That is alright. I understand however I did have something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is that my dear Kana?"

Sitting down on the side of the bed with hurt eyes she let out a sigh. "The woman who came in and brought my food. I don't want her in trouble. But she said that you dispose of men that do not meet your standards of what a man should be. What did she mean by that?"

Sitting next to her Ushio brought her eyes to his. "She will not be in trouble since she was merely stating fact. If anyone out there acts any less of a man than I see fit they are killed to be blunt. I will not have a man out there doing wrong to women."

Her eyes misting over Pan never looked away. "But that is what I do not understand. Just because he may not say or do exactly what you do doesn't mean that he isn't a good man."

"I have seen what the men of the planet and others do when it comes to women. They could be so much better."

"But that doesn't make them wrong does it? My Papa and Grandpa for example. Papa dotes on Mama. His only thought is keeping me and her happy and safe. Grandpa loves Grandma too. And does what he can to keep her happy but what he does for Grandma is different then what Papa does for Mama."

"They should both be doing the same things. All women like the same things and the same things will make them happy."

Turning her face from him as she let a tear fall down her face. "But that is not true either. What makes Mama happy is not going to make me happy." Then she turned and started to walk away from him. "Mama likes it when Papa surprises her with flowers and tells her how much he loves her. She loves to be pampered. But Grandma is different. She doesn't want to be pampered she wants Grandpa to work along side her and help her. That is what truly makes her happy. I want a little bit of both. I want someone who will work alongside me, but also show me openly how he feels about me." Then she turned on him with pleading eyes. "You understand don't you?"

Blinking Ushio sighed. "I understand that you are going through a rough time having been kidnapped by those vile excuses of men. Your mind is not…."

Stomping her foot she glared up at him. "What if I can prove it to you?"

Truly confused now Ushio looked down at her. "You want to try and prove it to me that women don't all want the same things? That each woman is happy doing different things?"

"Yes."

"Be my guest. I doubt you will be able to do it though."

Her eyes shining as she got the right way to fix everything she smiled up at him. "I bet I will be able to do it. You will see."


	9. Chapter 9

With a bright smile of his own Ushio smiled down into her black eyes. "Now how do you think you are going to do this?"

"Well the 'situation' that you had to take care of. Have you killed him yet?"

Pulling her into his arms Ushio shook his head side to side. "No. I do all that myself and I really wanted to get back here to you so he is in the jail of that city."

Placing her hands on his chest as she gave him her best pleading look, the look that always got her way with her Papa, as she let tears fill her eyes. "Call the jail and tell them that you decided to give him another chance and to release him. Then you and I will be at his home when he gets there and greets her. I promise you that there will be tears, but tears of joy and excitement because he was back."

"I know there won't be. And it would be just a false sense of hope letting him out."

Then she dropped her eyes as she started to let her hands slide down his chest letting the tears fall from her eyes. "I see."

With a sigh and a half smile as he closed his eyes Ushio turned her head up to look into at his then opened his eyes. "I never want to see tears coming from those black eyes of yours because of me. You win. But if she isn't happy, then he goes right back."

Smiling now as she gives him a sharp nod Pan giggled. "Thank you Ushio."

X

"Mai! Mai!"

Her green eyes going wide as she gasped Mai jumped to her feet and flung the door open to see her husband standing there. As her tears flowed she flung herself into his arms. "Ryu! I thought for sure I lost you for good!"

Lifting his wife into his arms as he spun her around in a circle Ryu couldn't help but let his own tears fall. "I thought I was as good as dead. But for some reason he had something else he had to do so he threw me in a cell. Then for some reason they came in and said he was going to give me another chance."

Her feet back on solid ground Mai smiled adoringly up into his eyes as she let tears fall from her eyes. "I don't care what the reason I am just happy you are home."

"Same here." Ryu then dipped his head and kissed his wife with a passion that left them both dizzy. "Come on. Let's go inside."

"Yes."

X

With her arms crossed Pan looked up at a very confused Ushio. "See. You swore to me on the way here that her tears were tears of joy cause you got rid of the man that hurt her. She was so happy to have him back. She didn't hate him. She loves him."

Still blinking as his blue eyes stayed on the house. "But we had reports that they had been fighting with each other." Then turned his confused eyes to the girl next to him as she laughed. "Did I say something funny?"

Pan smiled as she looked at the house again. "All couples fight. They are two different people with two different ideas of what they want and how to do things. That doesn't mean they don't love each other ya know. My Mama and Papa fight sometimes. But they truly love each other and they always make up and everything is better. Usually with Papa telling Mama he was wrong and he was sorry."

With a sigh Ushio pulled Kana into his arms. "I am starting to see what you are talking about. Though I just don't understand that. Whenever I talk to women they swoon with the compliments that I give them. But this….."

"Change can be hard but it is also a good thing. Me for a perfect example. I like many different things and want many different things in a man. One thing of which I want someone to tell me no sometimes. Someone to buck up against me and hold his own against me. Not one who only does what they think I want. I want a man to be himself."

Blinking all Ushio could do was stare down into her black eyes. Never had a woman he met urged him to change the way he done things on his planet before. But this women in his arms was quickly claiming his heart. She was pure in thought and pure in heart. When she spoke there are no lies and no deceit in her words or her voice. 'I have to figure out a way to keep her with me. I can't lose her.'

X

"Gohan."

'King Kai. How is she?'

"She is fine. Goku, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Vegeta? Can everyone hear me?"

Goku's eyes narrowed as he sighed. 'We can King Kai.'

"I am not exactly sure what her plan is but she is a natural at her defense against him. He even spent the entire night last night sitting in the room he gave her. Just to hear her thoughts and feel her heart and nothing. She is showing him he is wrong right now."

Trunks glared at the ground from the cell where he and Goten were. 'Wrong about what?'

"The reason why you were all sent here was cause of the disappearing men. It was Ushio. He has a certain standard of what he thinks that women should be treated like, and if the men of that planet don't do it just right, then he kills them. She is proving him wrong. I can sense his energy starting to change. And dare I say, I think he is falling in love with her."

Gohan clenched his fists as his eyes narrowed. His fists were so tight that blood started to drip from them. 'If he touches her in anyway he is dead.'

Goku sighed as he closed his eyes. He knew the feeling. His grand-daughter was out there with a monster and there was nothing that he could do about it! Nothing but sit in that damned cell and do nothing. 'Have you talked to Chichi and Videl yet King Kai?'

"They are next."

'Tell them that we are fine. Then you need to tell Pan that whatever game she is cooking up that she needs to be extra careful.'

"Will do. And let me guess, don't tell the women?"

'No.'

X

"Chichi. Videl. Can you two hear me?"

Videl jumped to her feet and looked around. "King Kai! Tell me that Pan is alright? And Gohan?"

"Pan is fine. If I am right about what I think she is doing, she is going to solve what Goku and the others went there in the first place for. And save them."

Now it was Chichi on her feet as she looked straight up. "Oh King Kai do you really think they are all going to come home soon? I can't lose my entire family. Not like this."

"I swear it Chichi. I can sense the changes that are forming on the planet. And it is all because of her. You should be proud of her. She is going to single handedly save them all."

As she dropped back down to the table Chichi sighed. "I have always been proud of her. But that doesn't mean that I don't worry about her or want her to stay safe."

Joining her mother-in-law Videl nodded in agreement as she sat down. "But at the same time Chichi maybe it is because she is the only girl that we are too protective of her. She did have a point we need to trust her more. After all look who her father and grandfather are."

"I know."

"Then trust her now. Videl. With you, Gohan, Chichi and Goku she has grown up into a well rounded girl and will prove to everyone that she can do this and more in time. I am sure of it."

With a sigh as she looked over at Pan's graduation picture with her father Videl's eyes misted over with tears. "I hope you are right King Kai. I hope you are right."


	10. Chapter 10

With a slight giggle Pan let Ushio lead her into his home. They spent the day sneaking around and watching couples that thought that they were alone. She could see it in his eyes that what she has shown him today was starting to turn in his mind. "So did you have an eventful day?"

His arm firmly around her waist Ushio nodded. "I have. Though, I may reconsider how I deal with those that are from this planet. Though I do have those that kidnapped you and others from another planet that will die."

"When do you plan on doing it?"

"I do not know yet. I know it isn't going to be that long. The thought of what those two would have done to you had they not stopped here. It makes my blood boil."

Pan knew this was her chance to see why it was that her father, grandfather, Piccolo, Goten and even Vegeta and Trunks couldn't do anything to get out of this situation. She let true worry pass through her eyes as she stopped and looked down then turned so she was in front of him and gave him that same pleading look. "Do you think I could see them?"

Blinking Ushio was taken back. "See them? Why would you want to do that for after what they had done to you?"

Dropping her head as she let tears stream from her eyes. Fear washing over her. But not the fear that she would tell him. She was terrified to see the condition that her family and friends were in. But she had to see and had to know so that she would know how to get them out of it! Taking a deep breath she looked back up at him as her grip on his chest tightened. "I want to be able to face them with them knowing that they will never be able to touch me again. I want to have that closure on them."

Smiling as he hugged her to him Ushio sighed. "I can give you that." Then he lifted her in his arms, walked back out the door and took to the sky. He didn't say anything as he felt her shaking. The worse thing about how he had to keep them, was the shackles stopped him from being able to read their mind, thoughts or hearts. It didn't matter what they thought or who he didn't know what it was. But that didn't matter to him. They were all going to die.

Landing in front of a small one room hut Pan looked up then blinked as she looked back at him. "What is this?"

"This leads down to the underground building that I have them being kept in. They aren't normal and extra strong. I could sense that from them. So they are kept here different than others."

Walking next to him Pan walked into the hut and seen an elevator. "So we take that down?"

"That's right."

Once it was started going down Pan looked up at him with a nervous look. "So can I ask you something and please Ushio be honest with me."

"Anything itoushii."

"Did they think anything about me when you arrested them? What were they thinking about me?"

With a sigh he dropped his head. "I do not take kindly to strangers from another world too much. The first four showed up and told me that they were going to kill me. So they were gassed and put down here. Then the other two because of you mostly. But unfortunately I cannot hear a thing once their shackles are put on them."

Blinking in shock as she looked up at him Pan cocked her head to the side. "So when they have the shackles on like that you can't hear a thing that they are thinking?"

Shaking his head as he lead her through the door as it opened he sighed. "I cannot. I cannot hear their thoughts nor their hearts, nor their intentions. Anything. Here."

Pan held onto his arm as she started shaking. Giving him the impression that she was scared of them. When in reality she was scared for them. As the door was opened she gasped as tears flooded through her eyes. They looked like they had been being fed but they also looked horrible! Bruises, scrapes, cuts, scars. Her eyes darted to her father's eyes and saw the rage as he glared at Ushio. If he couldn't keep his cool then it would blow everything!

Turning her face into his chest she let out a sob. "I can't do this after all. Seeing them is too much for me right now. Take me away from here please?"

His blue eyes glared into all their faces as he nodded. "Such animals. See what you put my sweet Kana through. You will all suffer when it is time to die. For now she is my only concern." Then the door shut.

X

Slamming his fist into the side of the bars Gohan let out a small growl. "Damnit!"

"Gohan stop! I have something to tell you that you need to know! And I know why she was with him this time."

Closing his eyes as his chest heaved Gohan flexed his hands in and out. 'What is that?'

"He cannot hear you. Any of you. Pan has him convinced that Trunks and Goten had kidnapped her and she didn't know what they were going to do to her. She asked him on their way there what they were thinking about her and what her plans were. He told her flat out that with those things suppressing your powers he cannot hear your thoughts."

This time it was Trunks who chimed in with his back to his father he glared at the wall. Seeing the woman he loved in the arms of a monster like that was threatening to be too much for him. 'So why did she ask him to see us?'

"Because she wanted to know how you were doing herself, and to know how he was keeping you all from using your power to escape."

'These damned shackles!'

"Yes Trunks. But she is doing more than you all know. She nearly has him convinced to stop killing the men here because they don't treat women like he does. I am sure that next is about you all."

Goku sighed as he closed his eyes. 'We have no choice but to put our complete faith in her. She is my grand-daughter after all. I am sure that she is capable of more than we know.'

'That's right. My daughter has proved that she has the right to become a true Z Fighter.'

Piccolo just smiled. Gohan was just like his dad. Pan was just like them both. He knew without saying or thinking that she was stronger and smarter than she looked.

X

Walking into her bedroom Pan finally let the tears stop falling as she smiled up at Ushio. "Thank you for the flight around. It really helped me after seeing them. I did what I wanted to do. They seen me, they glared, I walked away. I won."

Tilting her head up to look at him as he pulled her into his arms Ushio nodded. "And now my dearest Kana after a long day it is time for you to get some rest. I will be here to greet you in the morning for breakfast. Sound good to you."

Smiling as she let her eyes dance into his pan nodded. "It does. See you then." Then she turned and walked on in the room with a smile as he turned and left. Once she was on her bed Pan let tears stream out of her eyes. She never thought that her family would have been in a situation like that! 'I hope this works.'

"Pan it's me King Kai."

'What?'

"And Granpa."

Shooting up in her bed Pan's eyes went wide. 'Grandpa!'

"Listen to me Pan. You have to be careful. King Kai has been keeping us up to date with what is going on with what you are doing. We all trust you that you will be able to do this. But the game you are playing is dangerous. Be careful."

Nodding as she bowed her head. 'Grandpa can anyone other than you and King Kai hear me?'

"No."

'He really isn't that bad of a person Grandpa. I will be careful but I truly believe that he won't hurt me in any way. He plans on killing you all soon. Like in a few days to a week. I promise Grandpa that I will make you proud and get you free and all of us home safe and sound.'

"Good. Just be careful. I love you Pan."

'I love you Grandpa. Tell Papa I love him too.'

"Right."


	11. Chapter 11

As the next four days passed Pan started to feel like her plan was unraveling before her very eyes. She could see it in his eyes every day that he was falling in love with her. But her heart was in a cell under the ground of this planet! And she didn't know how to tell him!

"Kana is something wrong?"

Smiling as she looked up at him with a dorky look, Pan laughed. "No. I was just spacing out and thinking."

"May I ask what about?"

Smiling a true smile this time as she looked all around at the garden. "Just at how beautiful this place is. I am going to have to get some of the flowers and take home to see if they will grow on my planet one day when I go home."

His insides tightened as he watched her lean over and pluck a single lavender flower and hold it to her nose. He could not lose her! It had taken him all this time to figure it out, but he knew now without a doubt that he loved her with everything that he had. He knew that now was the time if he was going to act on it.

Standing he walked up behind her and turned her to face him. "My dearest Kana. Itoushii. I have something that I need to ask of you."

"What is that?"

"Stay here with me. Become my wife and live a life full of nothing but happiness at my side. I have loved you from the second that I first heard your voice. Please will you?"

Taken back by what he was asking Pan blinked at him with wide shocked eyes. "You want me to become your wife and stay here with you forever?"

"Hai. Please say you will? Please say that the love I see shinning in your eyes is for me."

With a sigh as she dropped her head and walked away from him she knew that this was the time for truths. And if what she feels and what her gut tells her is going to really happen. After she got about five feet from him she sighed. "I am not exactly who you think I am Ushio. I can't stay here. In fact, I am sure you are going to hate me when I tell you the truth."

"What are you talking about? Your thought, heart and very soul all speak the truth to me Kana."

"My name is not Kana. It is Pan Satan. My father didn't have a last name when he married Mama, cause his father didn't have one, so when I was born they gave me Mama's Papa's last name."

"I don't….."

"Just give me a few moments to get it out and then you will understand fully."

"Alright."

Not even looking at him as she hugged herself she let out a long sigh. "The two men that I was with, actually were not my captors. The one with the black hair is my Uncle Goten. The one with the purple hair is his friend Trunks Brief. I haven't fallen in love with you because I am in love with him. I always have been. For as long as I can remember. The other four that you have, one is my father Gohan. My grandfather Goku. Trunk's father Vegeta. And the green guy I call him my Uncle Piccolo."

His eyes wide and shocked as he listened to what she was saying Ushio didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to think that he had been fooled to fall in love with someone and then to have this happen to him! "Tell me that this is just a big joke."

Shaking her head side to side as she choked back a sob pan kept her back to him. "Papa, Grandpa, Vegeta and Piccolo were all sent here to see what was going on with the men being killed like you were doing. Though I don't understand why the Supreme Kai wanted Vegeta to come along. He was probably the one who mouthed off to you wasn't he?"

His head down hiding his eyes as he balled fists at his side Ushio glared. "If Vegeta is the one with the single point in his hair then yes."

"It figures." Pan then walked a few feet more and sat on a bench, all the while her back still to Ushio. "He is the kind that just loves to fight and thinks he is the strongest in the world. But in reality, my Papa is much stronger than him. Trunks is much stronger than he is. If he hadn't been there Papa and Grandpa were just going to talk to you and see if you would see reason like I have done."

"Or is all this just a damned ploy!?"

Turning to see him glowing Pan sighed. "It is no ploy. I made you think I was Kana and kidnapped so I could see what the situation was about. Everything you have seen has been true and genuine. Those are the true feelings of the people of this planet. They like guys like you, but they also like guys that are different."

"Was what you said you wanted in a man a lie too?"

"Iie. No it was not. Trunks is the kind of person that would fight alongside me and trust in my strength to work with him. But he would also be the kind to tell me no about things and argue with me. But I know he would also be gentle and loving and affectionate as well."

"So you lied to me."

"You would have locked me away with them and killed me before I had a chance to show you anything that you needed to see."

"You're right. And I plan on it now!"

Pan let out a started scream as he grabbed her arm and pulled her outside then flew off with her. Though she did see that his grip was not so tight that it hurt her. When he landed at the hut and pulled her in and in the elevator she sighed. "I am sorry that I hurt you Ushio. I truly do care for you. But as a friend."

Ignoring her and refusing to speak Ushio ushered her straight to the door and through it and then opened a cell and let her walk in it. Then took a last lingering look, glanced at the shackles then sighed as he slammed the door shut and left.

Pan stood there in the middle of the cell then glanced back at all the worried eyes and sighed as she moved to the farthest corner of the cell and sat down with her back to them. "I am sorry guys. I screwed up and things didn't work. I am sorry."

Though before anyone could say anything the door opened and an enraged Ushio stormed back into the room and opened the door to Trunks' and Goten's cell and grabbed Trunks by his hair and then drug him toward the door.

Pan was on her feet with her hand through the bars grabbing Ushio's shirt. "Please no! Don't punish him because of what I did. I chose to do what I did! No one told me to do it. Please don't kill him!"

His eyes full of mixed emotions Ushio looked down into her crying eyes. Eyes he loved still, even though he knew the full truth. "I have no intention of killing him. Yet." Then he shrugged lose of her grip and left with Trunks."


	12. Chapter 12

Spinning around and on his feet after being slung in a room Trunks glared. Not only did these strange shackles zap his energy, but also made him physically weaker. He refused to say anything to this guy as he stood there in front of the door. He just glared. 'Like I am going to give him any satisfaction.'

His head bowed so Trunks couldn't see his eyes Ushio stood there with his fists still balled at his side. He didn't see anything special about this guy. Had she confessed the truth and admitted that she loved him and would be happy to stay with him he might have considered letting them all go for her. But to know that she doesn't love him over the one standing in front of her enraged him! "There is nothing special about you."

"What?"

Rushing to him and kicking him in the stomach Ushio clenched his teeth. "I don't get it."

Holding his stomach as he coughed Trunks forced himself to stand. "Get what?"

Looking up with the slightest hint of tears in his eyes Ushio rushed him and elbowed him to his face and then backhanded him to the floor. "What she thinks is so special about you!"

Coughing as he tried to stay conscious Trunks cursed the shackles. Then he registered what he said. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Kneeling down and jerking him up by the hair of his head Ushio glared into his blue eyes. "Ka….or Pan rather. When she told me who she truly was, had she told me that she wanted me to let you all go and she would stay here with me because she fell in love with me as I did here I would have done it. But no. She admitted who she truly was but that she couldn't stay because of you."

"Because of me?"

Spinning him around and sending Trunks flying against the other wall by his hair Ushio let out a growling noise. "Don't tell me that you didn't know she is in love with you! I find that hard to believe! She turned me away because she wanted you! I will be damned! I don't have the heart to hurt her. I can't raise my hand to a woman. However in three days' time I will decide exactly what will be done with you and the other guys."

Ushio then turned and left the room giving orders to have him taken back to his cell. He himself left the bunker and headed back to his house. Though he knew that he shouldn't he landed on the balcony of the room he had let Pan use. Walking in he sighed as looked around. 'I just don't get it how she could have gotten around my power. It doesn't make sense.'

"Everyone has someone who has a natural defense to someone else. Pan is your natural defense. Even talking to me right in front of you, you didn't know it."

Glaring all around him Ushio balled his hands up. "Who are you? Where are you? How dare you come in my home like that!"

"I am not in your home. My name is King Kai."

His blue eyes going wide Ushio stopped. "You are one of the five Kai's?"

"Yes. I have tried to get in contact with you before, but you were always so focused on ruling with your iron fist that I couldn't get through to your mind. Now that Pan has you jumbled I can."

Closing his eyes as he crossed his arms. "I do not want to talk about that liar."

"Maybe not, but you know what the right and true thing to do is. She may have lied about her name but everything she told you about her family is true. Goku and Chichi are like night and day but have been together for years and had two kids together. Gohan and Videl are total opposites as well. Gohan is a brilliant scientist and the strongest one there. But they mesh well."

Sticking his nose in the air Ushio let out a humph. "I refuse to believe that any of them are stronger than me. Besides it doesn't matter he is going to die."

"You may want to think about that before you do it. Other than her name being wrong, everything that Pan has said was true and you yourself know that she couldn't have told those on your planet to act the way they did since she never spoke to any of them."

"You could have!"

"Deep down you know what the truth on that is. I trust that you will make the right choice."

X

Pan jerked her head when she heard the door open and her eyes went wide as they filled instantly with tears when she saw what condition Trunks was in. Though she wanted to run to him and tell him that everything would be okay she knew that she couldn't. She just dropped her head as she quietly sobbed.

Goku sighed as he watched his grand-daughter. Then he and Gohan looked at each other and then put two and two together. It was Trunks that she was always talking about. It was Trunks that she was in love with. And there they were and could do nothing about it. Both of them felt useless!

Gohan never let his eyes leave his daughter. He and Videl only ever tried to make her happy in everything that she wanted to do. And to see her hurting like this, and knowing why and that he could help it somehow if they weren't there yet not being able to do it cause they were there. He never knew that feeling that helpless would be an emotion that he would ever have to deal with.

X

Sitting in front of his orb a set of dark eyes watched everything that has happened on the planet since the first time that word reached them of what Ushio was doing. Planet Ushio. He purged the planet of all life when he arrived. Then went from planet to planet enticing others to come and live on his. At first thought he way the planet was founded was not justified, it looked like he was going to be a good ruler and defend his planet and people with his very life.

However that was quickly not the case. While his intentions were true, to keep the women of his planet happy, if the men did one thing that he would not have done they were killed. He himself had King Kai call upon Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo to go and resolve the matter. However, that failed.

At first it looked like Pan was going to do what she wanted to do at first. But it was her love for her father, grandfather, uncle, and Trunks that done her in. "Depending on what he decides to do will be if I step in or not."

"My Lord do you really think that wise?"

"I have too. I had hoped she would be able to play in love with him for a few days at least after that. It might have worked then. But I cannot risk it."

"Would their child really be that strong?"

"The grandson of the prince of Saiyans. Vegeta may not be as strong as Gohan or Goku. But that is mostly because he fights for pride. They fight for those they love and that always gives you m ore strength. And the great grandson of Goku. The strongest Saiyan in the history of Saiyans. That child will be the greatest hero that the Earth will know."

"If they have a daughter then what?"

"They won't." Then his black eyes gleamed as he pictured it in his head. "Trust me. I know what I am doing. I am just glad that they both decided to fall for each other on their own. That will give the child even more power."

"I still do not think this is wise."

"You will see in the end."


End file.
